Stars and Light: Journey to Become King
by The Great Rhapsode
Summary: (Continuation of my previous fic, Stars and Light from chapter 3) AU where Asta is raised by William and Patori. What does this mean for the history of the Clover Kingdom? How does this change the elves? And How does this alter Asta's road to becoming Wizard King? ABANDONED


**Hey guys! So if you read the summary, you'll know this is kinda a reboot of my other Stars and Light fic. Basically, that series was never meant to be more than drabbles and I was never happy with I transitioned from the fluffy Asta and Licht stuff to the AU. So in an attempt to try and rectify that (and my shoddy writing) I decided to make this. The AU portion of Stars and Light. **

**Basically, to put it bluntly, you should read the first 3 chapters of my other stars and light before this one. Though I have tried to make it so you don't need to. But I still heavily recommend it. So without further ado, here we go.**

"Annnnd that's how I got my grimoire." Asta said, finishing his tale. The gray haired boy then lifted up his grimoire enthusiastically to accentuate his point. "Mine even has this really cool five-leaf clover on the front!"

"Mine's a four-leaf." Replied Yuno, without missing a beat. Asta's maw could only drop as his childhood friend and rival presented a grimoire similar to that of the Wizard King. Pulling his jaw back to its usual position, Asta grinned gleefully.

"Well…" Paused Asta for dramatic effect, "I wouldn't expect anything less from my rival on the road to Wizard King, Yuno!" Proclaimed Asta. His enthusiasm was almost infectious, as Yuno could feel the sides of his mouth start to pull back into a smile.

The gray haired boy then outstretched his fist, holding it in front of the taller boy. This act was calling back to gesture of kinship they would do as children. Yuno was all too happy to meet Asta's fist with his own. Looking each other in the eye they both cried in unison "WE'LL SEE WHO BECOMES WIZARD KING!"

The two suddenly felt a chill in the air as a man in a uniform approached them. "What are you two doing out here?" The man asked in a monotone voice.

Turning to face him, the orphans saw that the man was tall, with icy blue hair, had a long face, and had a large scar that started at the right side of his forehead and crossed diagonally down to his jaw line. He wore a short green cloak that barely covered his upper body. This made the icy blue, double-breasted military uniform he wore underneath the cloak very visible.

Reaching into his pocket, the blue haired man pulled out a silver pocket watch. Flipping it open as he continued to rant at the two boys. "The test begins in ten minutes. Either report to testing grounds inside or be cut. No late applicants shall be accepted." Flipping the watch closed, the man watched as Asta and Yuno scrambled inside, muttering apologies for their inconvenience.

The pair rushed into the large colosseum where the Magic Knights test was to take place in. "Man that guy was cool! Little mean, but cool!" Asta exclaimed between gasps for air. Yuno didn't even respond, the dark haired boy wasn't the proper form to run and chat at the same time. Nor chuckle as Asta did at his pun on the blue haired Knight's chilling presence. Both boys stopped running as they came across another man dressed in Magic Knight robes.

The broad man was taller than the one outside. He had slicked back hair and a small beard. However, his most identifying feature was the red robe he wore. It was slightly longer in the back than the green robe the knight outside wore. Coupled with two dangling ornaments in the front of the robe, it truly showed how variation could be achieved in the Knight robes beyond just their color.

The red robed man smiled at Asta and Yuno, giving off a more friendly vibe than the man outside. "Ahh, looks like we have two more applicants. Welcome aboard, my name's Ben Benfunk. Yours?"

"Asta Licht!"

"Yuno Aquaria."

Asta's face suddenly broke out in a panic. "A-a-aquaria…? Like the S-s-sister's?"

Yuno's eyes only rolled as he heard his adoptive brother's voice become more shrill. "Sister told me to use her or the Father's last name in case of legal issues." Yuno replied bluntly. " I liked Sister's last name more."

Steam was starting to come out of Asta as his eyes began to roll back into his head.

"Licht sounds like a nice name, though…" Yuno added in a hushed tone. Likely missed by his gray haired companion in his current breakdown.

Regardless of the spectacle in front of him, Ben Benfunk had ignored most of it and wrote the two's names into a small it shut, Ben brought Asta back down to earth. The Crimson Lion mage escorted the two boys to the testing ground.

It was a large circular arena, with rows upon rows of seats just outside the circular walls of the grounds, cutting it off from the rest of the building. Amongsts that sea of seats was an overlooking booth for the Magic Knight Captains to obverse all those participating. The walls were lined with all of the colorful banners of the multiple Magic Knight squads. There wasn't a roof, allowing for the arena to be bathed in the natural daytime rays.

"Woah…" Asta silently exclaimed. The gray haired boy began to turn around in a circle, taking in each sight. This had earned a small chuckle from Ben.

"Haha! You're pretty fun kid." Ben said with toothy smirk. Turning back to the hallway the three had came from, Ben waved goodbye. "I'll be rooting for ya!"

Asta's eyes sparkled at the Magic Knight's encouragement, "See that, Yuno?" A real Magic Knight is rooting for me!"

Looking to his tall companion, Asta saw Yuno's eyes roll in disbelief. Though the dark haired orphan still had a small smile on his face. Their moment was soon interrupted by a battalion of black feathered birds diving down at Asta. Ferociously pecking at the gray haired orphan's face.

Yuno's eyes shifted away from his companion and scanned the rest of the grounds. "Where are the Magic Knight Captains?" He pondered outloud.

"Ow- ow-,Hey, little help he-ow!" Asta pleaded to deaf ears.

SaL/SaL/SaL

_ELSEWHERE_

Walking up the tall stairwell, William found himself nervously shifting underneath his long golden robe. A single bead of sweat dripped out from under the Golden Dawn Captain's mask. Rolling down his sharp chin. Normally, William would simply brush it off, but the masked Captain was already feeling itchy all over his body. Another sensation like this had gone unnoticed.

"You're not looking too hot, William." Whispered the ever present voice of Patori.

William tried to tune him out. But there was no way to possibly silence a sound that came from inside his brain. Gritting in discomfort, the masked Captained sighed. "I'm just nervous about today, Patori." William stated in a matter of fact tone. "'I've always tried to be fair in offering a position in the Golden Dawn to those who are worthy of it. Yet this year, our son will be participating in the exam…"

"Do you not feel he is worthy?" Question Patori with a hint of anger in his tone.

William remained silent. Walking up exactly four stairs before resuming. "I know of this Kingdom's view on magic. Unknown magic are often feared by higher up squads as these mages could be uncontrollable and result in their squad losing prestige."

"So, do you feel Asta is worthy or not? William?" Pressed Patori.

With the residual sound of the elf's voice bouncing off the corners of the Golden Dawn captain's brain. William buckled slightly as he reached the top step. This sporadic movement couldn't have been done in front of a Captain that William was less enthusiastic to see. Captain of the Black Bulls, Yami Sukehiro.

Leaning against one of the long corridor walls, the muscular captain was enjoying a nice smoke. "So…" The Captain of the Black Bulls paused to take another drag on his cigarette, "You hung over, or something?"

Yami's clear cut questioning had caused William to grimace slightly. "No Yami, I don't drink too much. As you should recall."

"That's what every drunk says once in their life." Yami said, letting out a puff of smoke from his lips. "So, what're you looking for this year? Another noble to rub shoulders with the rest of your collection?"

William felt a dull bubble of rage pop up from inside. Not knowing if it was his own or Patori's was irrelevant. William simply knew he did take kindly to his fellow Captain's remarks.

"I am searching for the best, Yami. Be they of commonwealth or noble birth, I will judge them on merit just as the Wizard King would." Remarked the Golden Dawn Captain.

Putting out his cigarette, the obviously foreign Captain let out one last puff of smoke. "I'm just here for interesting guys. Nothin' else."

The hall had an eerie silence hanging in the air, along with Yami's smoke. The two were some of the most powerful mages in the Clover Kingdom, yet they still found a way to get under the other's skin. Though, being abrasive to other Captains had become a signature of Yami's.

"Well, let's get ready." Said Yami as he cracked his neck. "No doubt the money grubbing ham and queen tsundere are waiting for us."

William found himself in agreement. He had already started this day uneasy. Anyway for the masked man to end it sooner was a blessing

SaL/SaL/SaL

_MAGIC KNIGHT EXAM GROUNDS_

"Man, I wish these stupid birds quit bothering us." Gripped a young man to his friend.

The bystander's companion had a look of horror on his face at that remark. "Don't you know? These are Antimagic Birds! The more you have swarming you, the less amount of magic you have!"

The bystander's face soon began to break out into a flood of sweat. "B-but I haven't used any magic today. I-I should be load with magical energy."

"NOT TRUE!" Interjected a strong, assertive voice.

The unremarkable pair turned to see a light blue haired man, with only a single anti magic bird resting on shoulder, adjusting his glasses. While looking off in the distance.

"Magic is natural to all of us. We have a pool of man inside our bodies. We are all born with different mana pool sizes, with nobles selectively breeding to obtain these large pool sizes and pass them down to their offsprings. These birds can detect that difference between a noble's large mana pool and a peasant's small mana pool!" The bespectacled man paused slightly only to adjust his glasses again. "That is why, I, Klaus Lunette, of the Lunette minor noble family boast a greater mana pool than the average man. However, that pool is still nowhere as large as a true noble!"

A stiff silence was made as onlookers found themselves unable to find words for Klaus's impromptu lecture.

"I-I'm terribly sorry…" Stifled Klaus, adjusting his glasses once more. "I had spent so much time studying for this exam, I just couldn't pass up a chance to answer."

Existing the scene as discreetly as he could, the lower noble began to scan the rest of the grounds. Hardly anyone fewer birds than he did. Most were accumulating five or more feathered fiends, except for two.

The first was a young girl, who had secluded herself from all the other applicants. Small in stature, yet still noticeably voluptuous. Her bright Vermillion hair was a dead give away for her lineage as a member of the Vermillion family. Klaus could easily deduce that this was Mimosa Vermillion.

With a member of one of the three great houses present here, Klaus would've felt it tough competition. However, Mimosa exuded no confidence. Her small hands jittered as the plucked petal after petal off her a flower in her hand. Muttering if it would decide her fate as becoming a Magic Knight or not.

The second Magic Knight hopeful, who had less birds than him was a newcomer. He had not matched any description of a potential royal. His hair was dark and messy, and his body has lean muscles that his dark shirt contoured around. There wasn't a shadow of a doubt in Klaus' mind that this mystery man was going to be trouble.

Yuno's brow furrowed as he spotted a well dressed, blue haired man staring at him only to turn away. He wasn't used to the attitudes of nobles, but he had heard horror stories from many farmhands in Hage.

"HEY, YUNO!" Cried Asta. Futilely trying to shoo-away all of the Antimagic birds.

Yuno finally turned to Asta. "Asta. I believe we should take this test separate from each other."

"Huh?!" Asta's jaw dropped at this suggestion. "But Yuno… We've not seen eachother in years… We-We…" Asta couldn't finish his thought. On account of the flock of Antimagic bird returning to their posts and the fact it felt too out of leftfield for Asta to comprehend.

"We won't be able to prove anything until we're Magic Knights." Yuno explained calmly. If we compete side-by-side right now, we'll only hurt each other's chances."

Asta could only stand there, lips bruised and eyes watery as he watched the taller orphan walk away. His long shadow in the noon light almost swallowing Asta's figure whole.

"Asta…" Yuno said without turning around to spare a glance. "I will become Wizard King before you. But, I want you to become a Magic Knight. Don't fail this test. Promise me!"

There was a rawness in each of Yuno's words that made Asta remember why Yuno will always be his rival. With his face forming a familiar toothy grin, Asta proclaimed back, "You bet I won't!"

Standing proudly after his declaration, the grey haired orphan watch as Yuno began to walk away to another part of the grounds. This however, causes Asta to not notice someone in a maroon-colored blazer approach him.

"Heya, Magic Knight hopeful~!" Greeted the stranger. This grabbed the immediate attention of Asta. Apart from his garish blazer, the stranger also wore an intricate headband with hourglass shaped segments. "The name is Sekke Bronzazza, and when I saw you come in, I just knew you were Magic Knight material.~"

"Really? Thanks!" Replied Asta. Easily being drawn into Sekke's lavish praise.

"I was wondering if we could take this test near each other?" Continued Sekke. "Y'know, cause I think we're both A-list Magic Knight material. And wouldn't that be so much easier for the Captain's to see?"

Asta beammed hearing Sekke's suggestion. He had been so eager to take test alongside Yuno. But if his dark haired friend didn't want to, then there was no far in doing it with such a friendly fellow. "Sure!" Answered Asta with glee.

Sekke's lips curled back at Asta's response. "This little fool." Cackled Sekke internally. "I'll look so good by comparison, I'm bond to make Magic Knight!"

Asta suddenly began to hug himself. Rubbing his palms on his shoulders with a pained look on his face. "Did it suddenly get cold in here?"

The crystallized breath coming from Asta's mouth was one of many as the ground filled with chilling air. All attention turned to the corridor where this instant frost had come from. Stepping out from the shadows was the scared face man from outside. His cold presence was becoming familiar to the applicants that had the displeasure of raising his ire.

"Good afternoon, young'uns of the Clover Kingdom! My name is Heath Grice, and I shall be your first exam proctor!" Announced the scar faced man. Heath then turned his head to face the overlook of the arena, where many shadowy figures began to take their seats. "The time is exactly twelve-twenty, the Magic Knight's Entrance Exam begins now!"

Heath's speech had passed by Asta. As the gray haired orphan starred up into the booth. Looking up, with his bright green eyes fixated on only one of those sitting Captains. William Vangence, Captain of the Golden and one of Asta's fathers. Feeling a burning passion well-up inside him, Asta could only smirk as the test began.

**Well, there we go. Start of a new AU. If you like what you read, don't forget to favorite or follow. And leave a comment if you can. I greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
